Trouble In Valentine Day
by Winter Aoi Sakura
Summary: Sebuah kelompok yang di dominasi oleh para seme berniat memberikan kejutan tapi salah satu dari anggota ada yang mengusulkan ide. Tetapi uke mereka mengetahui rencana dan mengambil alih seluruh permainan tanpa di ketahui oleh sang seme. Namun apakah semua ini berjalan dengan lancar? RNR


Ye update juga fic khusus untuk hari ini.

Ichi: walah jadi lo buat dua?

Yup dua fic hehehehe

Kusa: selamat membaca untuk fic yang ini.

Hisa: dan semoga terhibur dengan ficnya.

* * *

Bleach

Tite Kubo

Rate: m

Family, Friends, Romantis, Hurt/comport.

Gaje, Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC, Lemon, Yaoi.

Pair: KaiIchi, HisaKira, KusaHitsu, dan RenGgio.

Ket: italic dan '': bicara dalam hati

Sumarry: sebuah kelompok yang di dominasi oleh para seme berniat memberikan kejutan tapi salah satu dari anggota ada yang mengusulkan ide. Tetapi uke mereka mengetahui rencana dan mengambil alih seluruh permainan tanpa di ketahui oleh sang seme. Namun apakah semua ini berjalan dengan lancar?

* * *

Di cafe taria soul society para shinigami sedang berkumpul untuk menikmati makan malam setelah kesibukan mereka selesai. Ada sekelompok shinigami yang sedang berbicara mengenai uke kesayangan mereka dan rencana esok hari. Mereka terdiri dari Kaien Shiba, Shuuhei Hisagi, Kusaka Shoujiro, dan Renji Abarai.

Selain wakil kapten mereka juga seme-seme dari uke-uke yang manis, mereka pun berbeda satu sama lain memberi kejutan kepada uke-ukenya walau ada beberapa yang sama. Shinigami lain yang mendengar atasan mereka hanya terheran-heran ria, berbeda sekali sifat mereka saat bekerja.

"Kai, lo udah sudah selesai rencana buat Ichi?" tanya Shuuhei yang merupakan wakil kapten divisi 9, juga seme dari Kira Izuru yang merupakan wakil kapten Divisi 3.

"udah dong, beres semuanya. Kalau lo Hisagi?" Kaien menjawab pertanyaan sambil meminum tehnya yang di hidangkan.

"sama dong kejutan yang aku siapin untuk Kira-chan dan besok kita juga mau ke gensei" jawab Hisagi dengan pdnya di denapn teman-temannya. "kalau lo Kusaka-san, Renji bagaimana persiapan kalian?"

"aku udah juga kok. Besok tinggal di cek lagi agar sempurna, tapi tidak tahu reaksi Hitsugaya nantinya. Kaien awas lo kalau buat Ichigo sedih dan kecewa" kata Kusaka yang memberikan death glare ke Kaien yang merupakan pacar dari adiknya.

"dasar bother complex, sifat lo yang over tidak hilang-hilang juga ya? Iya aku tahu kok kakak ipar" Kaien juga tidak mau kalah dengan Kusaka dan ia sebal dengan sifat Kusaka yang masih over ke Ichigo.

"kalau, aku juga udah tuh. Oh ya aku punya ide nih" Renji menjentikkan jarinya tanda ia mau mengeluarkan idenya. "bagaimana kalau kita tukeran pasanagn ketika kencan besok, tapi sampai jam yang telah di tentukan baru mengantar mereka ke tempat yang akan kita berikan kejutan nanti, bagaimana pada setuju?" Renji mengeluarkan idenya itu yang entah tiba-tiba saja terfikirkan. Teman-temannya yang mendengarkan hanya diam saja dan sangat kaget tentunya.

"Aku gak setuju, enak aja Ichigo bukan barang yang di rebutin tahu" Kaien tentu saja menolak ide yang aneh ini dan ia bisa di hukum oleh Ichigo.

"tenang dulu Kaien-san. Malamnya jak kepenginapan saja kita di tempat yang sama tetapi beda hotel. Pasti kalian rencanakan mau melakukan itu kan?" Renji melanjutkan idenya yang belum sempat di selesaikan.

"tapi gak begitu dasar babon" Hisagi juga tidak setuju tentang ide ini dan ia hanya tidak ingin mempermainkan perasaan mereka.

"aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk" kata Kusaka yang memberikan pendapat tentang ide ini yang sejak tadi diam saja mendengarkannya.

"apa? Gila lo Kusaka-san kalau Hitsugaya taichou dan Ichigo marah kau tahu sendiri bagaimana? Bisa-bisa kita beku lama lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita?" Kaien tersedak oleh minumannya saat mendengar persetujuan dari Kusaka, ia sangat tidak terima dengan keputusan ini.

"benar tuh, mereka kalau sudah marah kan begitu. Bisa-bisa tidak dapat jatah dan hukuman seperti apa yang akan kita dapatkan?" Hisagi membanyangkannya saja merinding dan setuju dengan pendapat Kaien.

"sudah-sudah, seimbang antara setuju dan tidak setuju? Jadi bagaimana pada setuju gak? Kita lihat mereka setia dengan kita atau tidak? Bukankah kalian juga suka sama mereka dari dulu, jadi tidak akan ada masalah jika kita tetap setia dengan kekasih kita. Jadi pas kencan buat senyaman mungkin sama seperti kita kencan seperti biasa" Renji memperjelas dengan idenya ini karena suara mereka seimbang.

"baik-baik kalau itu lo dan Kusaka-san yang bertangung jawab" ucap Hisagi dan Kaien secara bersamaan dengan suara yang keras.

"iya, nah kita kocok sekarang" Renji mengambil sebuah tempat yang berisi nama-nama uke mereka entah dari mana ia ambil. " ambil satu masing-masing dari kalian, Hisagi-san dulu yang ambil"

"dasar awas lo kalau tidak pengang uacapnmu" Hisagi mengambil satu kertas yang di gulung kecil "aku sama Ichigo…." Kata Hisagi saat membuka kertas tersebut.

"eh? Hati-hati Hisagi kalau ia negamuk susah lo hentikannya, baik sekarang aku.." Kaien mengambil satu kertas dan membukanya "apa?"

"kenapa Kaien, sama siapa nih?" Kata Renji penasaran dengan siapa yang ia dapat.

"sama Hitsugaya Taichou, bisa mati nanti. Aduh serem banget" Kaien pasrah dengan kocokan ini dan tidak bisa di ubah.

"jaga Hitsu lo ya. nah aku…" gilaran Kusaka yang mengambil kertas itu lalu membukanya "sama Ggio"

"nah berarti aku sama Kira-san ya" Renji membuka kertas yang hanya tertinggal satu saja.

"awas lo macam-macam dengan Kira, nanti lo dapat hukumannya" kata Hisagi sambil mengdeath glare Renji.

"baik senpai" Renji dengan santai sambil tersnyum walau dalam hati ia sudah takut dengan hukuman sang senpainya.

"baiklah ini peraturannya pegangan tangan boleh saja tapi kalua mereka menolak jangan di paksa dan ingat jangan lebih dari hal itu. Lalu kita antar ke tempat kejutan jam 5 sudah sampai tempat itu dan jangan lewat dari waktu yang di tentukan, mengerti" Kusaka yang memberikan peraturan tersebut jika tidak nanti malah berakibat fatal.

"kalau, mencium dan memeluknya tidak boleh juga?" tanya Renji yang bertanya demikian mereka pun menjadi sweat drop.

"tentu saja tidak boleh tahu" Kata mereka bersamaan dan kesal karena Renji tidak mendengarkan dengan baik.

"iya aku tahu.. sekarang ceritakan rencana kalian selama satu hari besok, jadi sesuai dengan rencana yang telah kalian susun sebelumnya" Renji yang mengelak dan melanjutkan pembicaraan sesuai dengan topik. Mereka pun bertukar rencana yang akan di jalankan esok hari, dimana bertemunya kemana saja perginya? Dan mereka juga harus mempunyai alasan agar sang uke tidak curiga.

Pembicaraan mereka ini sampai larut malam sehingga shinigami yang lain mendengarnya pun mnejadi bingung dengan atasan mereka ini. Malam semakin larut mereka pun berpisah untuk pulang lalu beristirahat, dan juga mempersiapka keperluan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk besok hari.

Berbeda dengan Kusaka yang memang tinggal di gensei ia melewati senkaimon agar lebih cepat sampai. Di rumah ia bertemu dengan Ichigo adik laki-laki yang belum tidur dan ia juga mempunyai adik kembar yaitu Yuzu dan Karin. Kusaka juga seorang shinigami pengganti sama seperti Ichigo yang menjaga kota Karakura.

"kau belum tidur Ichi? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam lo, oh ya besok kau jadi pergi bersama Kaien?" Kusaka melihat Ichigo masih menonton tv acara kesayangannya di malam hari.

"ini juga mau tidur niisan, kenapa pulang larut? Habis bersama Hitsugaya apa bersama Kaikun dan yang lain? Jadi kok nii-san mungkin aku kan menginap bolehkan Niisan?" Ichigo sedikit menggoda kakaknya itu "tidak ada rencana yang aneh dari kalian kan?" ia mematikan tv yang di nonton dan harus tidur agar besok tidak lelah.

"begitu, baiklah asal hati-hati saja. Niisan juga besok pergi" Kusaka mendekat Ichigo yang baru saja ingin pergi menuju ke kamarnya "tidak kok ototou, kami tidak merencakan sesuatu" Kusaka merendahkan badanya untuk mengecup bibir Ichigo singkat. Ia menepuk kepala Ichigo pelan dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya sebelum mendapat lemparan barang dari ichigo yang ada di dekatnya.

"nii-san baka.." Ichigo langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan tertidur dengan pulas. Ia sebal jika di perlakukan dengan Kusaka seperti itu.

Pagi hari datang dengan cuaca yang cerah dan mendukung untuk aktivitas hari ini. Sebelum menjemput mereka pergi untuk memastikan rencana hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Dan mengecek kembali ketempat kejutan yang akan berlangsung pada malam hari. Setelah selesai mereka pergi ketempat janjian dimana uke mereka menunggu sebelum pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Di rumah keluarga Shoujiro Hisagi sudah datang utnuk menjemput Ichigo, ia mengehla napas sebelum menekan bel ruamh Ichigo. Ketika sudah tidak gugup ia menekan bel dan tidak lama keluarlah remaja putri yang membukakan pintu.

"Ohayou Yuzu-chan, apakah Ichigo ada di rumah?" Hisagi sudah menyiapkan diri dengan baik tetap saja ia merasa gugup saat ini.

"ohayou mo Hisagi-san, Ichi-nii ada kok silahkan masuk aku akan panggilkan" Yuzu mempersilahkan Hisagi masuk ke dalam sedangkan ia pun memanggil Ichigo. Ichigo segera turun ke bawah ketika Yuzu memanggilnya dari luar kamarnya.

"Hisagi-san, tumben datang. Ada keperluan apa?" Ichigo kaget ketika melihat Hisagi datang dan bukannya Kaien. "oh ya, Kaien-kun mana?"

"tidak, aku tidak bersama dia. Ano.. aku minta tolong boleh?" Hisagi langsung berbicara tujuannya ke sini tanpa berbasa-basi. "

"begitu ya, minta tolong apa Hisagi-san? Tapi aku ada janji dengan Kaien-kun hari ini" Ichigo bingung dengan Hisagi yang meminta tolong denganya secara tiba-tiba begitu saja. Ia merasa curiga dengan semua ini yang datang begitu kebetulan secara bersamaan.

"tolonglah, mau ya? aku bingung mau mengasih apa ke Kira karena kau dekat dengannya jadi aku inta tolong batu aku untuk memilihkan hadiah yang bagus ya?" Hisagi berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan dan tatapan seperti memohon.

"hah! Baiklah Hisagi-san tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu" Ia pun mengehela napas dan tidak tega melihat Hisagi seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak mau tertipu begitu saja. Ia mengambil barang dari kamarnya yang di perlukannya "ayo Hisagi-san, Yuzu, Karin Nii-san berangkat ya. Tidak usah menunggu niisan dan Kusa-nii pulang" Ichigo berbicara kepada Yuzu terlebih dahulu sekaligus menitipkan pesan.

"arigatou Ichigo kau sangat membantuku" Hisagi mengitkuti Ichigo yang keluar dari rumah dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"douita, sebenarnya Hisagi-san mau mengajakku kemana? Kalian sedang merencanakan apa?" Ichigo bertanya karena ia semakin curiga yang hisagi mengajaknya pergi tiba-tiba.

"aku mau mengejakmu nonton setelah itu baru membeli barang karena aku bingung makanya aku mengajakmu untuk membantu memilih. Nanti aku antar ketempat yang kau suka dan aku akan menaktirmu makan siang" Hisagi menjadi berhenti dan menjadi bngung ingin menjawab apa dari pertnyaan Ichigo itu _'celaka ia sudah curiga semoga jawabanku tadi bisa ia terima'_

'_ini sangat aneh sekali Hisagi-san, kenapa tidak mengajak yang lain? Yang dekat denga Kira-san juga seperti Rernji tatu Momo Atau bisa mengajak Kira-san langsung? nanti aku akan cari tahu. Awas saja kalau mereka merncanakan yang aneh lagi'_ ucap Ichigo dalam hati dan melanjutkan jalannya, ia mengangguk kecil saja sebagai jawabannya tetpi Hisagi bisa melihatnya.

Mereka pun pergi ke halte untuk menaiki bus yang akan pergi ke pusat kota. Mereka tidak berbicara dengan sedikitpun, tidak lama bus tujuan yang di tunggu pun datang. Di sebuah Taman Kota Kira sedang Menunggu kekasihnya yaitu Hisagi. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di taman itu tetapi Hisagi belum juga datang.

Kira tetap setia menunggunya sampai Hisagi datang, mereka sudah berencana pergi untuk bermain ice skating bersama. Ia pun termenung memikirkan kenangan ketika bersama Hisagi selama ini, sudah lebih dari satu tahun ia pacaran dengan Hisagi semenjak kejadian itu.

"Kira-san maaf menunggu lama" sebuah suara yang ia kenal menyadarkan kembali kedunia nyata, ternyata dia adalah Renji teman sesama shinigami saat di akademik dulu.

"Renji, kau habis berlari dari mana? Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Kira melihat Renji sedang menarik napas panjang dan membuatnya bingung kenapa ia bisa ada di sini.

"iya Kirsa-san, ano.. aku mau mengajak Kira-san pergi dan aku mau minta saran dari Kira-san boleh kan? Satu sahri ini saja nanti aku akan mengantar Kira-san" Renji membungkuk di depan Kira sebagai permintaan tolong kepadanya.

"tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Hisagi jadi daku tidak bisa pergi sebelum dia datang" Kira menolak halus permintaan Renji. Tetapi jawaban itu tidak membuat Renji bangun juga. Ia bingung memutuskan ini semua di sisi lain ia ingin membantu tetpai ia tidak mau mengkhianati Hisagi.

"nanti saya antar Kira-san, aku bingung mau memlih jenis coklat yang bagus untuk Ggio dan juga sarannya, jadi bisa ya?" Renji mengatupkan tangan ke Kira mau tidak mau ia harus bisa membujuknya.

"hah! Baik-baik dan jangan begitu di hadapan saja, ayo pergi nanti keburu siang" Kira berjalan sambil berfikir apa keputusannya tepat. _'aneh banget aku curiga dengan Renji yang begini, nanti aku tanya yang lain deh'._

"arigatou Kira-san" Renji berjalan menyusul kIra yang sudah agak jauh darinya, mereka pun pergi ketempat yang di beritahukan oleh Hisagi semalam. Yaitu tempat bermain ice skating yang terdapat di kota Karakura.

Di sebuah restoran Hitsugaya menunggu Kusaka yang sudah janji dengannya ingin mengajak ke sebuah tempat, menunggu adalah yang paling menyebalkan itu lah yang dirasakn Hitsugaya sekarang ini. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal dari Kusaka tetapi ia malah tidak datang sampai sekarang.

Hitsugaya mengumpat dalam hati karena Kusaka tidak menempati janjinya untuk datang pergi bersamanya. Kaien yang baru saja datang melihat Hitsugaya dari luar. Ia mencari alasan yang tepat untuk ia mengajak Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, maaf saya datang terlambat" Kaien masuk ke dalam setelah mempunyai alasan yang kuat.

"Kaien, aku mau tanya langsung. Kenpa kau ke sini sendirian dan tidak bersama Ichigo? Bukannya kau harusnya bersama Ichigo?" Hitsugaya melihat Kaien yang berdiri di depannya dengan dingin.

"iya i..itu…" Kaien mendadak gugup ketika Hitsugaya bertanya langsung seperti itu.

"itu apa? Coba jelaskan?" Hitsugaya bertanya kembali ke Kaien dan tidak bisa menerima jawaban tidak. Ia menaikkan reitsunya hingga suasana di sana menjadi berubah.

" tadi aku bertemu dengan kusaka-san, aku ke sini datang untuk mengantikan beliau yang tiba-tiba ada perlu. Karena takut kecewa makanya aku datang" Kaien merasakan firasat buruk yang akan datang kepadanya.

"ck, alasan saja kalian agar kita tidak curiga kan? Rencana apa yang kalian jalankan sekarang?" Hitsugaya tidak mudah percaya begitu saja ke Kaien dengan alasan tesebut. "lalu bagaimana dengan Ichigo kekasihmu itu?"

"itu… tidak ada rencana kok" Kaien semakin bingung hsarus menjawab apa sekarang ini.

"sangat mencurigakan sekali dari ucpanmu Kaien shiba Fukutaichou" Hitsugaya semakin menaikkan reitsunya membuat orang-orang di sana kedinginan secara tiba-tiba. "sebaiknya katakana semuanya padaku apa yang kalian rencanakan? Kau memilih beku dan da[ppat bhukuman lebih dan juga tidak bis bertemu Ichigo atau katakana semuanya?"

_'aduh kena lagi kan.. nasib-nasib awas aja lo Renji'_ Kaien mengumpat dalam hati karena ia menyetujuinya "t..Taichou kasian Ichigo kalau begitu.. b…baik saja jelaskan semuanya nanti"

"baiklah kita pergi sekarang kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Inagt itu Kaien Shiba Fukutaichou" Hitsugaya pun membayar minuman yang sudsh ia beli tadi. " oh ya satu hal lagi.. kau jangan ceritakan ke Kusaka kalau mengenai masalah ini atau hukuman lebih berat dari aku, Ichigo, Kira dan juga Ggio" Hitsugaya berbicara dengan tegas dan lantang membuat Kaien mengangguk pasrah.

"baik taichou" Kaien pun pergi bersama Hitsugaya ke aquarium yang terdapat di pusat kota karakura.

Di tempat ggio yang sedang menunggu Renji datang di kedai es krim yang tidak jauh dari tempat Hitsugaya menunggu tadi. Sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu Renji datang samapai-sampai sudah berapa kali membeli es krim dan makanan di kedai itu.

Ggio sangat bete dan kesal menunggu Renji yang tidak kunjung datang juga. Ia pun akan mengerjai sang seme ketika mereka bertemu nanti, hingga ia melihat Kusaka datang masuk ke dalam kedai dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Kusaka-san kenapa ada di sini?" Ggio bingung tiba-tiba saja Kusaka datang untuk menemuinya.

"um.. begini kau mau ke pantai kan?" Kusaka langsung bertanya ke Ggio yang sedang menikmati es krim terakhirnya.

_'dasar seme-seme. Rencana apa lagi yang kalian jalankan? Pake alsan lagi. Awas saja nanti_' Ggio menghabiskan es krimnya tersbut "iya, anda tahu dari mana Kusaka-san" ia menjawab dengan tenang dan tidak mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"aku juga mau ke sana, bagaimana kalau kau pergi bareng?" Kusaka tidak menyerah untuk mengajak Ggio pergi.

"sudahlah Kusaka-san kau ceritakan saja rencana kalian?" Ggio mengerti sekarang maksud dari ucapan Kusaka.

'walah dia udah curiga duluan' Kusaka berfikir untuk menjawab agar Ggio tidak bertambah curiga.

"Halo Kusaka-san jadi kau bisa jelaskan semuanya kan?" Ggio mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Kusaka. "kita pergi dan awas kalau sampai macam-macam" Ggio pun membayar semua yang telah ia makan.

"baik nanti aku kasih tahu" Kusaka terpaksa memberikan jawabannya lalu mereka pun pergi ke halte untuk menaiki bus yang menuju pantai Karakura. Selama perjalanan Kusaka masih berfikir untuk memberitahukannya atau tidak? Jika tidak ia juga pasti akan kena, dan jika iya juga mendapat hukuman dari sang uke.

Di bisokop Ichigo sedang membeli pop cron untuk di makan ketika film di mulai. Ia semakin curiga dengan semua ini, tiba-tiba saja ia mempunyai ide agar Hisagi membertitahukan semuanya. Hisagi melihat Ichigo menyeringai membuat berdigik. Mereka pun menuggu film yang akan di mulai satu jam lagi.

"Hisagi-san sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ku bisa saja bilang ke Kira-san lo" Ichigo duduk di sebauh kursi yang kosong sambil meminum kopi kaleng yang ia beli tadi.

"I…Ichigo itu…" Hisagi pun ragu saat mengatakan jawabannya dan dari pada kira tahu maslah ini.

"apa Hisagi-san? Katakan saja semuanya atauHisagi-san lebih memilih?" Ichigo memainkan jari-jarinya yang sudah pegal dari tadi dan ia mengambil pil gikogan yang di bawanya.

"b..baik aku kasih tahu tapi jangan bilang ke Kira ya" Hisagi semakin berkeringat dingin kalau Ichigo menyerangnya di tempat seperti ini.

"aku tidak tahu juga. Sekarang jelaskanlah Hisagi-san" Ichigo bersip-siap untuk menelan Pil Gikogan punyanya. Hisagi pun menceritakan semua rencana mereka dengan detail, dan jelas. Ichigo yang mendengarnya sangat kesal dan marah, Hisagi melihat Ichigo sangat marah ketika Ichigo meremas kaleng kopinya yang sduah habis hingga hancur.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bioskop untuk menonton film yang sudah di mulai, sayang jika mereka pergi tetapi tidak menonton film itu. Ichigo pun tersenyum licik dan misterius yang terlihat di wahjahnya, setelah makan siang Ichigo minta di antarkan oleh Hisagi ketempat yang ia mau sesuai janji.

Di tempat Kira dan Renji ya itu es Skating mereka bermain dengan puas hingga tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Kira pergi ke toko buku yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain es skating, Renji pun hanya melihat-lihat buku saja. Setelah lama mencari buku yang di inginkan Kira membayar ke kasir, mereka pun pergi ke tempat yang lain sekaligus mencari tempat makan siang.

"Renji sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" Kata Kira yang makan takoyakinya.

"itu.. tapi.." Renji menjawab dengan ragu-ragu ketika ingin mengekui semuanya.

"cepat ceritakan" ucapan Kira yang tegas tidak bisa di bantah oleh siapapun termasuk Renji.

"baik.." renji pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Kira menghela napas ketika sudah mendengar semuanya.

"nanti kau antar aku ketempat berikutnya setelah makan dan jangan bilang atau kau akan kena" Kira memandangnya dengan kesal dan dingin.

"baik.." Renji pun memakan makanannya dan tidak berani melihat ke Kira yang marah saat ini.

Di tempat wisata aquarium di pusat kota merek melihat banyak hal di sana, dari jenis-jenis ikan, pertunjukan ikan dan masih banyak lagi. Sebelum makan siang mereka menonton pertunjukan lumba-lumba hingga satsu jam lebih. Tidak terasa jam makan siang pun datang juga, mereka mencari tempat makan yang susananya enak dan nyaman.

Setelah menemukan dan memesan makanan yang ada di buku menu Restoran tersebut. Kaien belum berani membuka suara terlebih dahulu karena masih memikirkan baik-baik. Setelah makan mereka pun makan dengan lahap karena perut tidak bisa di ajak kompromi sejak tadi. Mereka pun memesan hidangan makanan penutup yang enak di restoran tersebut.

"jadi bagimana Kaien kau mau memberitahukan ku?" Hitsugaya bertanya kembali mengenai masalah itu.

"baik taichou.." Kaien pun menceritakan semuanya yang mereka rencanakan hari ini. Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam tetapi reitsunya pun menaik dengan drastic. Kaien menceritakan dengan kedinginan karena tipe Hitsugaya adalah es.

"begitu, baiklah terima kasih kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Nanti aku minta kau mengantar ke suatu tempat" Hitsugaya kembali memakan hidangan penutupnya yang masih tersisa.

"iya taichou" Kaien mengganguuk tetapi lega ketika sudah menceritakannya, ia pun berdoa semoga tida mendapat hukuman setelah ini nanti. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya yaitu dimana Hitsugaya akan membeli sesuatu dan menjadi kejutan untuk Kusaka.

Setelah mengantar ke tempat-tempat yang di inginkan Hitsugaya mereka pergi ke satu tempat yang belum di kunjunginya. Kaien melihat ke arah jam tangan yang di pakainya, ternyata masih ada waktu sampai waktu perjanjian mereka bertemu.

Di pantai Kusaka dan Ggio pun telah puas menaiki wahana yang ada di sana, mereka berganti baju lalu pergi ke restoran makan siang yang terdapat di sana. Kusaka berfikir apa yang terjadi setelah ini semua berakhir? Apa mereka akan masih bisa melihat dunia dan mataheri terbit lagi? Pasti jika uke-uke mereka mengetahui dan marah besar mereka akan kena hukuman yang berat.

Kusaka memakan dengan tidak nafsu mekan walau perutnya sangat kelaparan sekali. Ggio yang melihatnya pun merasa aneh sekali, apa ia kasih pilihan yang berat ya? tapi ini juga salah seme-seme mereka kenapa merencakan seperti ini. Setelah selesai makan merek beristirahat sejenak di sana sebelum mulai pergi lagi ke tempat lain.

"Kusaka-san, kau sudah befikirkan sejak tadi? Jadi kasih penjelasan sekarang juga" Ggio mendesak agar semuanya jelas siapa yang memberikan ide ini? Siapa yang ada di balik dari semua ini?

"hah! Baiklah aku akan ceritakan" Kusaka menghela napas sebelum mencerikan semuanya kepada Ggio. Ggio mendnegarkan dengan seksama dan baik-baik penjelasan Kusaka.

"jadi begitu rencana kalian?" tanya Ggio dengan singkat dan nada datar. "ingat jangan kasih tahu ke Renji mengenai ini"

"iya… baiklah" Kusaka sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk selanjutnya. Ketika mereka sudah cukup beristirahat Ggio dan Kusaka pergi mengnjungi ke tempat yang lain.

Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah vila Ggio pergi ke vila itu setelah itu mencari-cari keperluan untuk nanti malam, ia mudah menjalankan semuanya karena Kusaka sudah mencriakn dnegan detail. Kusaka pun membantu Ggio dalam mempersiapkan kejutan nanti. Setelah selesai mereka pergi ke toko untuk mengambil pesanan Ggio yang sudah jadi.

Ggio juga pergi lagi untuk mengambil barang yang lain yang akan masuk ke dalam kejutan nanti. Di tempat Ichigo dan Shuuhei setelah mereka pergi makan siang sesuai nonton. Hisagi mengantar Ichigo ke sebuah toko kue yang menjual sebuah coklat dan jenis makanan yang lainnya. Ia pergi ke toko lain untuk mengambil barang pesanan yang ia pesan tadi dan kemarin.

Tidak terasa siang pun berganti dengan sore hari para uke akan memberi kejutan kepada sang seme yang di sayanginya. Hisagi mengantar Ichigo ke wahana bianglala yang terdapat di taman bermain setelah semua selesai dan berjalan begitu baik, sedangkan Renji mengantar Kira ke Teman bermain juga tetapi tempatnya di tengah-tengah taman bermain tersebut. Lalu Kusaka mengentar Ggio ke vila tadi yang tidak jauh dari pantai yang di kunjungi mereka, dan Kaien mengantar Hitsugaya ke sebuah yang pantai dimana akan bertemu Kusaka di sana. Tetapi seme yang bersama mereka satu hari penuh di larang bercerita ke seme mereka yang sebenarnya atau mereka akan mendapat sesuatu yang jauh lebih dari kata kejutan, mungkin kejutan yang lain akan di hari esok. Mereka juga hrus berkip seperti biasa saja dan tidak terjadi sesuatu selama satu hari ini.

Di bianglala taman bermain.

"Ichi-hime…"Kaien menepuk pundak Ichigo yang tengah duduk menunggu Kaien datang.

"Kai-kun…" Ichigo melihat Kaien sudah datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. "aku kangen kau pergi kemana saja"

"maaf hime-chan, aku baru datang dan aku juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan menaktirmu" Kaien memeluk Ichigo dengan erat "kau maukan? Mau beli apa? Makan malam juga biar aku yang menaktirmu"

"baiklah, aku mau beli es krim yang di sana, ayo Kai-kun" Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Kaien lalu bangun dan menunjuk kedai mes yang ada di sana.

"baik-baik ayo Hime-chan" ia mengganteng tangan Ichigo dengan mesra. Ichigo pun tersnyum dengan lembut dan membalas gandengan tersebut. Kaienpun memesan Eskrim untuknya dan Ichigo, ternyata mereka mendapat bonus hari itu. "hime-chan di mulutmu ada es Krim"

"di sebelah mana Kai-kun" Ichigo akan mengelapnya dengan tisu tetapi Kaien menahan tangannya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak meniadakan jarak. Ichigo kaget Kaien menciumnya di depan umum walau mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Ichigo membalas ciuman Kaien dengan mesra, tidak lama mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Ichigo menjadi sangat merah mukanya dan makan kembali esnya yang mulai leleh.

Di tengah-tengah taman bermain.

"Kira-chan maaf menunggu lama" Hisagi datang dari arah yang berbeda ketika ia datang tadi.

"Hisagi-kun, tidak kok. Kita mau naik apa sekarang?" Kira menatap Hisagi dengan lembut berbeda sat bersama ketika ia pergi dengan orang lain.

"baiklah, ayo kita naik wahananya masih ada waktu. Kau mau makan sesuatu dulu?" Hisagi mencium Kira dengan singkat sebelum mereka pergi menaiki wahana yang ada di sana.

"Hisagi-kun, iya ayo. Tidak aku ingin segera menaiki wahananya" Kira menerima ajakan Hisagi pergi karena ia iangin seperti ini tidak dengan yang lain.

"baiklah Kira-chan" Hisagi senang bisa pergi dengan Kira walau waktunya hanya dari sore hari ke malam itu sangatlah singkat. Mereka menaiki wahana roller coster menjadi pilihan pertama mereka, antrian yang cukup panjang membuat mereka harus lebih bersabar lagi. Mereka akhirnya dapat menaiki wahana tersebut, di saat seperti inilah yang enak bersama ke kasih yang di sayangi.

Di pantai

"Hitsu-koi, maaf ya" Kusaka datang ke arahnya dengan berlari "aku telat ya"

"iya kau sangat telat Kusaka" Hitsugaya menjawab dengan dingin kepada Kusaka "aku sudah gak mood sekarang ini"

"ayolah Hitsu-koi jangan begitu. Aku mau apa?" Kusaka berusaha membujuk karena Hitsugya sauh marah kepadanya.

"hah! Dasar kau ini. Buat aku senang dan taktir aku makan, ayo kau mengajakku kan tadi?" Hitsugaya tidak habis fikir dengan Kusaka yang berusaha membuatnya tidak marah.

"iya, ayo Hitsu-koi" Kusaka menggandeng tanganya dengan mesra tidak kalah dnegan pasangan ke kasih yang berada di pantai itu. Hitsugaya tetap stay cool saja ketika mereka mentap ke arahnya. Tetapi Kuska hanya tersyum saja dan mengdeath glare ke orang yang melihat Hitsugaya dengan tatap aneh. Hitsugaya hanya menggelng-gelangkan kepalanya pelan, sifat Kuskaa yang over ke dia dan ichigo masih ada sampai sekarang.

Di vila

"Ggio-chan.." Renji menemuinya di depan vila tempat akan bersama-sama.

"Ren-kun.. kenapa kau baru datang lama sekali aku bete tahu" Ggio menjwab dengan wajahnya yang cemberut tanda ia sudah bête menunggu terlalu lama.

"maaf koi" Renji memeluk dan meciumnya

Tepat jam 6 sore matahari terbenam mereka mendapat ciuman yang mesra, hangat, dan juga lembut dari ke kasihnya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau uke mereka yang akan memberikan kejutan kemereka dan bukan mereka yang memberi kejutan ke sang uke.

"its show time" ucap mereka dalam hati secara bersama-sama, saat mereka yang ambil alih permainan yang di ciptakan oleh sang seme mereka sendiri.

TBC

Ye… akhirnya jadi juga

Ichi: fufufufu jadi tidak sabar di chap berikutnya.

Ggio: benar tuh..

Hitsu: ada yang bisa kasih saran hukuman seperti apa buat mereka?

Kira: sampai bertemu lagi di chap berikutnya.

All: arigatou yang sudah membaca RNR Please.


End file.
